The past we wish never to remember TalaxOC
by Emo Bunny
Summary: TalaxOC, A pairing with Tala and my own made character, it will start off with what happened to my character in the past and will then progress as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**(( This is my first fan fiction that I have done in a script style, as I am used to story layouts, so please forgive me if it does seem off.**

**I do not own beyblade or any of its characters, they are strictly copyrighted to the owners.**

**However the fan characters involved are strictly mine and this story line is of my own work. ))**

Basic info: Okay, the character 'Gene' and her bit-beast 'Striborg' belong to me, Gene is motherly and caring young woman, but due to her traumatising past she often loses it and is unstable with her emotions.

On a cold winters day

A rather large black car is driving through the banks with the pouring down rain, four figures sit inside of its mechanical body.

"Mother? How long will it take to get there?" asked a young boy with pale green hair, his name was Zeo.

"Not long now Zeo, just be patient" spoke an older female in the front passenger seat, clearly the boys mother.

"Yeah, so settle down and stop whining already" spoke a young female from the left back seat, long pale green hair and pale skin, her name was Gene, the older sister of Zeo.

"But I can't wait! Its my birthday and I am excited!" Zeo stated with his hyperactive and overly excited voice.

"And besides, Gene promised to get me anything I want when we go out! So I really want that blade!" whined Zeo to his family.

Gene raised her eyebrow at her younger brother Zeo "Yeah, but only if you behave..you little shorty!"she smiled ruffling up his uneven green hair with her hand.

Zeo laughed as his sister did this "Hey! Thats my hair!" he complained as he placed his hands on his head to flatten his hair again.

"Your such a girl Zeo, I think your even cuter with your hair messy" spoke his sister as she folded her arms and crossed her legs over in the car seat.

Zeo blinked a this sister and tried to reach over to her but the seatbelt restrained him "I am so going to get you Gene!" he called playfully as he unclipped his seatbelt.

"Zeo! Put that back on!" spoke his sister Gene to him desperately as the rain pounded the car hard.

"Do it Zeo, we are on a dangerous road!" called his mother as the driver pulled a face at the fork lightening in the sky.

Zeo tried to climb back in his seat but there was a large crash of lightening that struck the earth above them.

Gene's sisterly reactions immediantly took over and she tried to buckle Zeo's seatbelt for him but it was jammed.

Before they could even scream there was a blinding flash of light and the papping of a horn as a large lorry headed right for them.

Before anything else could be done, the car was pushed off the edge of the bank and into the forest below.


	2. Chapter 2

There were screams from the car as it toppled over and smashed into the bank, it spun and rolled with great speed.

Zeo screamed in pain as the glass in the windows smashed and the shards flew into him, only scraping the skin however.

Gene heard her brothers scream but could not open her eyes as the seatbelt pressed hard into her torso.

Zeo let out a cry of pain as he was crushed by the force of the car impacting the forest floor below.

What seemed like an eternity of time lasted only a twenty minutes when Gene finally came around.

"Zeo? Mother?" came the girls voice as she tried to move, but was restrained by the seatbelt holding her inside.

Everybody hurts by REM plays in the background for this scene

"Big sister?" came a young boys voice, it was the voice of her brother, but he sounded weak and in pain.

Gene managed to open her eyes, even though they pained all over, she tried to take her seatbelt off but it would not break free.

Gene took a deep breath and tugged a tit really hard, eventually, it snapped open and she fell to the floor.

The floor was actually the roof, the car had toppled over onto its back and mud was sinking into it due to the rain.

Gene was not able to see her mother, caring only about her brother she crawled over to him, her stomach aching with severe pain.

"Sister it hurts..." Zeo whimpered as all of his body was numb, but his heart and organs were crushed.

Gene looked at her brother, he was covered in mud, and the car had bent inwards crushing him.

Gene could not help herself as her eyes brimmed with tears "just...hold on Zeo..." she said sadly as she tried to force her brother free.

Zeo cried in pain as she tried to move him out of the metal "stop! It hurts even more!" he cried.

Gene stopped and looked down at her brother with a hurtful face "please...hold on...mother has probably gone to get help..." she said sounding unsure of herself.

Zeo noticed the tears in his sisters eyes, even though she was trying to be positive, he knew it was not good "sister...don't cry..." he said smiling at her softly as blood trickled from his mouth.

Gene could not help it, she took his free hand in hers "I promise Zeo...I will get you out..." she cried as her voice broke.

Zeo watched his sister "then we can get that blade..." he said smiling more, before his hand fell.

Gene's eyes widened as she felt her brothers grip on her hand release "No! Zeo don't go! I love you too much to let you go!" she cried into him.

It was too late, the young boys life had already left him, his body had been crushed by the impacted car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence, which is soon broken by a sudden strike of lightening as the teenage girl from before sits up in her bed, having woken from a nightmare.**

'Ever since that day' thought Gene, 'I have been having nightmares, playing that night over and over again like a movie' she thought as she stood and walked over to the mirror.

She stared at her face in the mirror, she had been unable to sleep well since she woke up from her coma.

The car accident had put her into a coma for several months, and when she finally woke up, she was told that her brother had been killed in the accident.

'I try to forget it all, the tearing pain of our family loss' she thought as she picked up a green brush and stroked it through her thick, long, pale green hair.

'It always comes back to me, and haunts me everywhere I go, why did you take Zeo?' thought the grieving Gene as she stopped brushing her hair.

'Why didn't you take me in his place? If I could go back to that day, I would stop this from ever happening…' she thought in despair as she placed her brush on the dressing table.

'And now, due to the severity of my injuries the doctors said I would never wake from my coma…and even if I did…I would need multiple organ transplants' she thought as she switched the shower on.

'So my father made a deal with Mr, Voltaire of Biovault, he would rebuild me using synthetic and mechanical parts providing my father funded his research and that I served in his bey-blading team' she thought as she undressed.

'I was never into beyblading as a child, it was younger brother Zeo who got me interested in the sport, Zeo and myself had always been close, but this had brought us even closer together' she thought as she stepped into the shower.

She closed her eyes as the warm water ran down her tall and slender body 'even if….' Her thoughts stopped as the images of her brother replayed in her head over and over.


End file.
